


compete

by Mishap (Samsonet)



Series: Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap
Summary: "Everything's a competition with Lee."
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Series: Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	compete

“Everything’s a competition with Lee.”

“I would assume so. You don’t get to be a champion without a competitive spirit.”

“No, you don’t understand. I don’t think he even realizes he’s doing it, but he does it with everything. I say ‘I love you,’ he says, ‘I love you more.’”

“That seems… rough.”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“...”

“I love you, Bede.”

“I… love you equally?”

“Heh. There, you got it.”


End file.
